The present invention is directed to an oil well swab cup for use on a swabbing mandrel and removing fluids from an oil well. More specifically, the present invention involves a swab cup of the design wherein an elastomeric sealing element is bonded to a metallic reinforcing structure. The prior art devices are directed to the structures for swab cups, wherein the elastomeric material is bonded to the outside and usually on the inside of the reinforcing cage.
The difficulties incurred in the prior art devices include rapid deterioration and wear of the elastomeric material along the outer surfaces of the prior art devices. The present invention overcomes these disadvantageous by utilizing a reinforcing structure which forms a major portion of the outer surface of the swab cup, which reinforcing structure may be formed from a relatively hard metal providing far greater wear resistance for the apparatus. The present invention provides a sturdy long wearing swab cup which is easy to manufacture.